Collide
by nevr4getyou
Summary: Total drama,EmJay, EmAn, JaLlie, songfic...
1. Summary

Collide

A new year at Degrassi is the year things will change. Emma Nelson is missing Sean, then Sean returns and she falls in love again. Ellie is mourning the death of her mother, while Jay is trying to win Emma over. In the end, everyone will end up with who they should.


	2. Collide

_The dawn is breaking... _

_A light shining through... _

_You're barely waking... _

_And I'm tangled up in you. _

Emma Nelson rolled groggily out of her nest-like bed. She walked over to her bathroom and turned the shower on. The warm water was hitting her back gently, she was letting it wash everything away…she was letting it wash Sean away.

Sean had been gone since last year, Emma continued to go down to the ravine with Jay in her time of grief. She had just recently told Jay she couldn't do it anymore. Emma was allowing her mind to drift to things that were not related to Sean. Like the shooting. Although Emma had gotten rid of her reputation of being the girl that almost got kill, she was still grateful that Sean, her true love, had saved her.

_I'm open, you're closed. _

_Where I'll follow you'll go. _

_I worry I won't see your face _

_Light up again._

About twenty minutes later, Emma was emerging from Snake's new Mercedes in the front of Degrassi Community School. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a denim jacket over it. As she began to walk up the steps of the school, she heard someone shout her name.

"Emma!" Jay was shouting.

Emma slowly turned around, right in front of the doors to Degrassi, to see him.

"Emma" Jay gasps for air when he reached her.

"Hi Jay' Emma glances around nervously.

"How was your summer?" Jay asks as he began furiously fanning himself with his hand.

"You were there most of the time," Emma says a little more fiercely than she meant to.

"I know, but last week you told me that you didn't wanna got down there with me anymore. I got worried" Jay says and straightens up.

"Don't be…what we were doing was wrong, and I shouldn't have gone there with you at all," Emma says as she squints the sun out of her eyes.

"Emma…come one" Jay reaches for her arm.

"Go away, I have to get to homeroom" Emma says and walks into Degrassi, leaving Jay all alone.

_Even the best fall down sometimes. _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind, _

_I somehow found you and I collide._

Emma strolls into Miss Kwan's homeroom and takes a random seat in the back of the room.

"I'll take roll now" Miss Kwan says in a slightly high-pitched creamy voice.

Miss Kwan looks through a list examining it before she reads it.

"J.T. Yorke?" she says.

"Here" J.T. calls out.

"Emma Nelson."

"Here."

Manny Santos."

"Here."

"Toby Isaacs."

"Here."

"Sean Cameron."

"Here."

Emma freezes at the sound of Sean's voice. She glances around the room looking for him.

"Where is he?" she thinks to herself.

"Hey Emma" Sean says from the door.

"Hi Sean" Emma replies nervously.

Sean walks in slowly and hesitantly takes the seat next to Emma.

"Is Tracker back?" Emma asks and still looks up at Miss Kwan.

"No, I'm back on welfare, Tyler and I got into a fight and he got seriously hurt. My parents sent me back here" Sean explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Emma says, unsure of what she should say to that.

"I sort of wanted to come back, to see Ellie, Jay, Bueller…you" Sean says very slowly and stretches out his words.

"Me?" Emma asks.

Sean reaches over to her hand.

"I missed you" he replies.

"I missed you too," she says with a small smirk on her face.

_I'm quiet, you know, _

_You make a first impression. _

_I've found I'm scared to know, _

_I'm always on your mind._

After homeroom, Emma is walking down the hallway. She hears muttering about her and Sean getting back together, she would very much like that, but he also said he missed Ellie.

"Em, you back with Sean yet?" Manny asks as she comes up next to Emma.

"No, we're probably not going to be. He said he missed Bueller, Ellie, and me. He never really officially broke it off with her, she has a better chance" Emma replies.

"So? He held your hand" Manny persists.

"I know, but it was friendly, if anything happens it will be a friendship, nothing more" Emma says shortly.

"Whatever, Em, whatever" Manny walks away.

Emma continues walking and Sean comes next to her.

"Wanna go to the movies?" he asks.

"What?" Emma says confused.

"The movies, we never got that double cheese" Sean says in reply.

"Sure, I guess I'll go. Meet me there at 6" Emma walks ahead.

"Bye Em!" Sean shouts after her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes. _

_Even the stars refuse to shine. _

_Out of the back you fall in time _

_Somehow find you and I collide... _

Lunch rolled around and Emma had no idea where to sit.

"Over here!" Paige was waving her over to their table.

Emma figured, 'what the hell?' and walked over to them.

"Hey Em" hazel says.

"Hey Jimmy, Hazel, Paige" Emma says and places her lunch on the table. She takes a seat next to Paige but doesn't eat anything.

"Okay, hun, the halls are buzzing with rumors of you and Sean getting together. True? Or false?" Paige asks.

"False, we're just going to the movies, that's it" Emma replies.

"Sean! Come sit here!" Hazel shouts to Sean who walks over and sits across from Emma.

"Hey all" Sean smiles at them.

"Hey Sean" Hazel says.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy asks, for some reason he's mad at Sean.

"Calm down baby, I invited him" Hazel says.

Jimmy just looks away.

Emma steals nervous looks at Sean as she slowly eats her lunch.

Sean glances over at her hoping she'll say something.

_Don't stop here... _

_I lost my place... _

_I'm close behind... _

After lunch, Emma throws her stuff out. Just as she nears the cafeteria doors, Sean spins her around.

He kisses her softly on the lips.

"I really did miss you" he says with a small smile and then walks out.

Emma stands there uneasily looking at Jay who looks jealous of Sean, or her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes. _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. _

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind _

_You finally find, you and I collide. _

_You finally find, you and I collide. _

_You finally find, you and I collide._


	3. 100 Years to Live

_I'm 15 for a moment _

_Caught in between 10 and 20 _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

After school, Emma waited at the movie theater for Sean to show up. She wasn't expecting him to, after the kiss in the cafeteria, Emma had ignored him even though he was in all of her classes.

"Hey Em" Sean says from behind her.

"Hey Sean" Emma smiles at him.

"What movie did you choose?" he asks.

"Scary movie" Emma says pointing to the poster for the scary movie playing.

"Cool, I'll buy the tickets, you buy the popcorn, I brought the double cheese" Sean says and walks over to the ticket booth.

Emma nods and walks to the concession.

"What're you ding here?" Jay asks.

"I'm here with Sean. Who are you here with?" Emma asks.

"No one, Ellie's meeting me here" Jay replies as Alex slams his popcorn on the counter.

"Bitter break-up" Paige says and hands Emma her change.

"Thanks Paige. Bye Jay" Emma walks over to the entrance to the theater and waits for Sean to show up with the tickets.

"Ready?' he asks.

"Yeah" Emma says quietly.

Sean and her hook arms and walk into the theater.

"What movie is this?" Emma asks.

"Attack of the Cloud People" Sean says sheepishly. "The scary movie was sold out."

"Oh…so you bought us tickets for Attack of the Cloud People?" Emma says confused. "Why?"

Sean kisses her. "That's why."

Emma pulls Sean in to a passionate kiss. She kisses him hard and lovingly.

_I'm 22 for a moment _

_She feels better than ever _

_And we're on fire _

_Making our way back from Mars _

After a while of making out, the movie ends and Sean pulls away.

"We have to leave" he says.

"Why?" Emma whines.

"We can do this again later" he replies.

"Fine" Emma stands up and pulls her shirt down and then mats her hair so it stays down.

"That was really fun" Sean takes her hand and leads her to the front of the mall.

"I missed doing that" Emma says.

"Me too" Sean says.

Emma and Sean both lean in and share a long kiss.

Ellie and Jay are walking out of the theater and notice Emma and Sean making out in front.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ellie asks.

"Kissing Emma" Jay replies.

"Why?" Ellie asks.

"Who knows" he says.

Out of nowhere, Jay kisses Ellie gently.

"That did nothing for me" Ellie says.

"Me either" Jay replies.

Jay and Ellie stroll out of the mall and head to their cars.

Emma pulls away from Sean.

"I should get going" she says.

"Yeah…bye Em" he says and walks out to his car.

Emma goes out to her car too and drives home.

_15… there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to lose _

_15…there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

The next day starts out the same way as the previous, Emma gets out of Snake's car, but that's where similarity ends.

"Hey Emma" Sean says as he walks up next to her.

"Hey" Emma says, unsure of what to say to someone who she loves, made-out with, but has a girlfriend.

"So, last night…" Sean begins.

"Yeah…" Emma says and looks at Sean.

"Well, you do know that I'm still going out with Ellie…" he replies. "So, we can't do this."

"What?" Emma asks as Sean walks into Degrassi in front of her.

"He break your heart?" Jay asks as he gently massages her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's still with Ellie, we made out last night!" Emma exclaims.

"I'm sorry" Jay says.

"You didn't do anything, I screwed up trusting him again" Emma says.

"No, he made you trust him, and you did…he's a jerk" Jay says in a comforting way.

"I have to go" Emma says and walks away from Jay into Degrassi.

_I'm 33 for a moment _

_Still the man but you see I'm a they _

_A kid on the way _

_A family on my mind _

In a way, Emma expected Sean to choose Ellie over her. Although, opposites do attract and they both knew that. Sean was just someone who connected with Ellie, he also wouldn't break her heart because he knew she really loved him.

The rest of the day, Emma tried to act like it didn't bother her, rejection was something that always bothered Emma.

When school let out, Emma hurried out.

"Greenpeace," Jay says, "come to the ravine, we'll hang out."

Emma nods and climbs into Jay's car, he speeds off to the ravine.

_I'm 45 for a moment _

_The sea is high _

_And I'm heading into a crisis _

_Chasing the years of my life _

_15… there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself _

_Within a morning star _

_15… I'm all right with you _

_15… there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live… _

_Half time goes by _

_Suddenly you're wise _

_Another blink of an eye _

_67 is gone _

_The sun is getting high _

_We're moving on... _

_I'm 99 for a moment _

_Dying for just another moment _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are _

_15… there's still time for you _

_22… I feel her too _

_33… you're on your way _

_Every Day's a new Day _

_15… there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to choose _

_Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live_


	4. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation, names or other parts of it. I do not own the lyrics to any of the songs in this. However, all of the other aspects of this story are original.


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Seems like just yesterday _

_You were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall _

_I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight _

_Everything, it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on_

Emma walked into school the next day, she had covered up how much she had cried extremely well with her foundation.

"That was fun last night" Jay says.

"Yeah, a blast" Emma says uneasily.

"You okay, Em? You seem…strange" Jay says and stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine" Emma continues walking.

"Are you sure?" Jay asks quietly.

"Yes Jay, I'm sure" Emma rolls her eyes practically to the back of her head.

Emma walks into the main hall of Degrassi and sees Sean and Ellie kissing, she looks at them.

"What do you want?" Sean asks grumpily after realizing Emma was watching.

Emma stands there, unsure of what to answer.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Nothing" she finally answers as she turns around and walks away.

Ellie and Sean continue kissing.

"Hey, Emmie" Craig says coming up behind her.

"It's Emma Craig" Emma fights away tears.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing" she says.

"Come on Emma, you're crying" he persists.

"None of your damn business" Emma says angrily.

"Emma!" Craig shouts.

Emma stops and turns around.

"Go away, Craig, you can't help me, all you'll be able to do is kick the person's ass, and that's only if you don't take your medication" Emma retorts furiously.

Craig looks hurt as he turns around and runs out the doors of Degrassi.

For some unaccountable reason, Emma feels happy for making Craig that upset and continues walking down the hall.

"Emma, I heard what happened…wanna talk?" Manny asks in a genuinely friendly voice.

"Get away you slut" Emma says politely.

Manny stands there almost on the brink of tears. She is wondering what happened to sweet old Emma?

"You've changed, from Emma the sweetheart, to Emma the bitch" Manny says and walks to her locker.

Emma considers, for a moment, yelling at Manny, seeing as how it already made her feel better about Sean hurting her, then she reconsiders…and decides not to.

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright _

_For once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me _

_Is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_'Cause I can't breathe _

_No, I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hangin' on_

After school, Emma decides to go down to the ravine, not with Jay, but to smoke.

As she approaches the ravine, she smells the bonfires and cigarettes.

"Light me" she says as she pulls out a joint from a plastic bag.

"You old enough?" the guy with the lighter, who is obviously high, asks.

"Just light the damn joint!" Emma exclaims.

The guy shrugs and lights Emma's joint, sending a nervous chill up her spine. What if she gets addicted? What if she can't stop? What if she gets caught? All these questions floated through her mind.

Just before she puts the joint to her lips to take a drag, she hears a hollow voice call out to her.

"Emma!" Sean is shouting.

Emma looks over and sees Sean emerging from his car and looking at her a little confused.

"Do you even know what that is?" he asks as he comes nearer to her.

"Yes, it's a marijuana joint" she says and before she places it to her lips, Sean whacks it away.

"What are you? Insane?" he asks.

"You're insane, I'm just in love with you" Emma picks up the joint from the ground puts the tip of it in her mouth and takes a short drag.

She pulls it away and coughs a little.

"That's it, I'm taking you home' Sean takes the drag and hands it to someone standing nearby. He grabs Emma's arm and pulls her into his car.

"I am a big girl, Sean, I can take care of myself" Emma argues as she puts her seatbelt on.

Sean slams the door and walks around, he opens the driver door and climbs in.

"If you're a big girl, you know what marijuana can do to you. I don't want that to happen to you" he says as he drives away.

"Not like you care about me" Emma mutters, not quietly enough though, Sean hears.

"I do care about you, Emma, a lot. You're a great person and a better friend" he says.

"I'm always the friend now, aren't I?" she asks herself.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Thanks for giving Emma a ride home, Sean," Spike thanked Sean as Emma got out of the car, "welcome back."

"No problem, Mrs. Nelson" Sean says and drives away.

"What the hell were you doing at the ravine again?" Spike asks angrily.

"Smoking weed" Emma replies and starts walking up the steps to her house.

"What? Emma…what's gotten into you?" Spike asks.

"Sean" Emma thinks to herself. She shrugs in reply to her mom's question and continues walking up the steps.


End file.
